


Love Always Finds A Way

by nicolek28



Series: Love Always [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Female Character of Color, Heartbreak, Identity Issues, Interracial Relationship, Intrigue, M/M, Male Character of Color, Romance, Sexual Content, Short Stories, Tragedy, Trans Female Character, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolek28/pseuds/nicolek28
Summary: First Story: It's Krissy and Rick's wedding night, anticipation runs high.  This is the night Rick's been waiting for, he would become one with his brand new bride.  He was anxious and nervous.  How is that a thing?  Nervous and anxious, but here he was.  As he looked forward to the first night of many to come he smiled with pride, the love of his life was finally with him.  All was right with the world.As Krissy looked in the mirror she was filled with dread.  This was her wedding night, the night she wanted and feared.  Would Rick stay once he learned the truth?  Would their love survive?  Only time would tell.





	1. Chapter 1

Krissy couldn't believe how lucky she was to meet Rick; he was a dream come true, and here she was, all alone with him. This was what she had dreamed of as a child, and now it was happening; her wedding night. She couldn't understand how he could love her and agree to be celibate until they were married. Krissy had her reasons for wanting to wait, but what was his deal? Why was he willing to wait? Was it because he really loved her, or was he hiding a secret just like her? She was terrified of what was surely coming. 

"This could end one of two ways," Krissy told herself. It could end badly, and she would lose the best thing that has ever happened to her; or it could end on a great note, and she would have the happily ever after she dreamed of with the love of her life. Krissy looked at herself in the mirror. Her brown skin, so smooth and soft. She placed some more scented lotion on her shoulders. They had to be smooth to the touch. She smiled at what she saw in the mirror, her green eyes and medium frame. This is what men go for. She had heard since as far back as she could remember. She loved Rick so much; she didn't want to do anything to hurt him, but she knew what she had to tell him would do just that. 

"Why didn't I tell him before now?" She whispered to herself, feeling the weight of the world sized guilt. She knew if he would just fall in love with her, the way she fell for him, he would understand and vow to love her anyway. Her friends kept telling her that she should come clean, and that this wasn't fair to him. That Rick had a right to know who exactly he was falling in love with. She knew they were right, but she just couldn't lose another man she fell for. She knew it was cruel to do this, but she loved him so much. His tanned skin, 6 foot 3 height, his medium frame. His arms were so strong, his bald head and tattoos had her hooked; she had always been weak in the knees for a tall, bald man with tattoos. She knew he was waiting for her to come to him, they had waited a year and now it was time. 

"Krissy, baby, come to me!" Rick yelled to her from the bedroom. Krissy took a deep breath and stood up; it was time.

Rick was absolutely glowing; he had married the woman of his dreams. She was beautiful, sweet, a Christian and wasn't some easy piece he had met so many times before. He was finally with a woman that made him wait for her; a woman that loved him beyond words. She held on to him as if he were the last man on earth. He couldn't wait to finally become one with his wife. Wife; that was a concept he never even dreamed of approaching until he met Krissy. Who would've thought a chance encounter at a Starbucks would end up in marriage? He was so lonely. He had been hurt by so many women before. He just wanted a woman that would only want him, and not a friend with benefits or be in an open relationship, meaning it was open for them but not him. He had went to that Starbucks for his usual Cappuccino with five sugars when he reached for his drink and their hands touched.

"Excuse me", Rick said as he touched Krissy's hand.

"No problem; it was my fault. I didn't know anyone else but me that likes their Cappuccino with five sugars". Krissy said with a smile.

"I know, right." Rick smiled. Her green eyes pierced into his soul; her medium frame aroused a fire in him and her 5 foot 11 height made him want to just be with her. "I'm Rick." 

"I'm Krissy", she said. She couldn't get sucked into another relationship. Not so soon after Paul broke her heart. This man was all kinds of fine though. She shook his hand, and it was like an electric volt hit her. She was always like this; she would meet a man and immediately fall in love. Was she really this desperate that any man that smiled at her she wanted? What if she fell for him, and then once he knew the truth, left? It happened all the time. This time would be different. She would make him fall in love with her, and then after she knew he would never leave her she would tell him. That was the way it worked in the movies. If it worked like that in the movies, then why wouldn't it work for her?

 _Two months of dating and 10 months of an engagement was enough to drive any man crazy,_ Rick thought. On their first date, she told him that she was saving herself for marriage, and he thought she was lying. They went out three more times, and all she would let him do was kiss her on the cheek, he knew she meant it. A kiss on the cheek led to a kiss on the lips, no tongue just on the lips. After being together for 9 months, Rick decided to take Krissy to the opera; it was New York so there were plenty of operas to choose from. After the opera, they strolled through Central Park in the moonlight. Under the stars she looked so radiant; he couldn't help it. He pulled her close, and looked in her eyes, she wanted him to kiss her too; he could tell. Their lips touched, and her tongue thrust into his mouth. It was the best kiss he ever had. He knew more than ever she was the one; his true love forever. _Why was it taking her so long to get ready?_ He called for her. 

There she was, in her wedding negligee. His arousal was so hard, he thought he would die if she made him wait another minute longer. He looked at her, and could tell something was wrong immediately. Her eyes looked so sad.

"Baby, what is it? What's the matter?" Rick was getting increasingly worried. Krissy began crying, and he started to panic. "Baby, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything. I'm your husband now. Remember, better or worse." 

Krissy sat next to Rick. He held her, and she didn't want to do it, but he would find out anyway. She just wanted to lose herself in his embrace and never come back. "Rick," she sobbed.

"What is it? You're scaring me baby." He held her face to look in her eyes. "Tell me." His heart was pounding.

"Rick, I love you so much. I love you more then I have ever loved any man. You are my life." She took a deep breath, and with all the might she could possibly muster, she looked at him. "Rick, I was...born male." 


	2. Chapter 2

Rick blinked. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? He sat staring at Krissy. How could this be? He loved her, he held her while she slept in his arms. He made plans for the future with her. He married her. They were going to start a family. He never lied to her; so why would she say this to him? Was she joking? This couldn't be real. He didn't speak, he just stared at her in silence. Was she saying something? He couldn't tell.

Krissy went on. "I love you so much Rick, I was afraid if you knew the truth you would leave me. I know I shouldn't have lied but I didn't want to lose you." Her heart was breaking, she knew it was over. "Rick, I love you so much. I can't live without you. Please say something." She looked at him, and he was just staring at her. For a moment, she thought he was going to hit her. Rick was never violent, but this was enough to push any man over the edge.

Rick just blinked. He couldn't utter a word. All he could think of was his family and friends. They had all been there for the wedding. His job, his co-workers were there. What would they think of him if they found out? He would be a laughing stock. How could she or he or whatever he called himself do this to him? He stood up and walked over to the window. He wanted to punch this man in the face. He was a man. he was a man! He was a freaking _man_! He turned to look at Krissy; his heart melted. She was so beautiful. He snapped back. She wasn't a she; he is a man. A liar, a deceiver, a man. He walked back to the bed feeling like he was gut punched a million times. He looked at Krissy, whose beautiful green eyes glistened with tears. He has green eyes, not she. He was so mad, he wanted to yell and scream, but what good would it do? If he punched this man, who stole his love, he would surely go to jail. There was only one thing to do.

Krissy was terrified. This was a side of Rick that she had never seen before, and she never wanted to see this again. She knew she had hurt him to his very core. She had no idea how he would react, but one thing was for sure: it was over. She loved him, and he was going to leave. She knew she deserved it. She had been the one who lied. She had been the one who was deceitful. She had been the one who betrayed his love and trust.

"What's your real name?" Rick stated in a flat unfeeling, uncaring tone. He was no longer looking at her.

"My real name is Krissy." She said.

"Your birth name! Don't play fucking games with me!" He yelled. "What is your birth name?"

"Christian. My birth name is Christian. I had it changed to Krissy." She was so scared. He had never used profanity in front of her. He had told her that he never used profanity in front of women. She knew that he no longer viewed her as a woman.

"Alright _Christian_ , this is what is going to happen." He again got off the bed and began to pace. "You led everyone to believe you loved me, and that you were a woman. This shit you did, in front of my family _and_ friends, without a care in the world. We are married and we are going to stay married as man and wife."

Krissy's eyes lit up with hope. Did he really mean it? He wasn't going to leave?

"Don't get me wrong, _Christian_ , you will have a room, and I will have a room. You will not touch me or talk to me. I will make my wants known to you and you will do them. If I say jump, then you will ask how high. If I say suck my dick, then you will say how long. Since gay marriage is legal now, there will be no divorce. Just so you know, every day I am near you, I will make you regret the day you ever lied to me." With that being said, Rick put his clothes on and got ready to leave the room.

"Rick." Krissy swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm so sorry; I never meant to hurt you." She got up off of the bed, and walked over to him, but stopped before she was within arms length as she noticed his jaw tighten and him clench a fist. "Please don't go. Can we just talk?"

"About what?!?! How you lied to me? How you made me fall in love with a man? How you faked your way into my life? Which one do you want to talk about _Christian_? Which one?" 

Krissy began to cry as she fell to the floor. She felt so defeated. It was her fault, this much she knew. He would never love her, this she also knew. She loved him so much. She knew she would never leave him as long as he let her stay. She had experienced his love; she would hold onto hope that one day she would feel that love again.

Rick's heart was breaking watching her cry, but she was a man. How could she do this to him? He couldn't just turn off his love, and that infuriated him even more than the lies and betrayal. In his heart, he wanted to hold her and tell her it would be alright. Just looking into her eyes he felt his resolve leaving.

"Let's talk, Krissy." He said softly as he helped her off the floor. Just that look in her eyes made him want to make love to her and take all of the hurt away, but she wasn't a woman. She was a man. She lied to him and betrayed him in the worst way he could have ever imagined. He sat next to her on the bed and looked at her. "What do you want to say to me?"

Krissy wiped her eyes and gathered herself. She was hopeful that he would one day forgive her and want to be a real husband to her. "I wanted to tell you every day."  
"Then why didn't you? Why did you wait until our wedding night? Did you think I would just be like 'okay, whatever'?" His eyes began to burn as tears began to stream down his face. "What did you really think would happen?"

"I don't know what I thought, Rick. I just didn't want to lose you." She looked at him with all the intensity she had left. "We can make this work. We really could be a family, Rick. We could adopt a child; I have been saving money to get the change. I've done all I need to do for it: the counseling, the shots. Just everything." She slowed down. "I know you still love me, Rick. I know you do. I am a woman; I really am."

"But you're not a woman, Krissy. You may look like one and act like one, but you're not. You have all of the male parts still. I'm not gay. I have never been with a man, and I never want to be." He looked away. "I do still love you Kriss... Christian. You can't just turn off feelings and emotions. May God help me, but I still love you so much. Just the sight of you makes me sick right now. You have no idea what you've done to me. You just have no idea." He got up and walked to the door. "I just need to be away from you right now." With that he walked out of the room.

Krissy placed her head in her hands, and collapsed into a heap on the bed. She had lost him. She hurt him so much. How could he ever forgive her? Even after the operation, he would not love her. She had destroyed what love he felt by perpetrating a lie so big that it shook the man she loved to his very core.

As Rick walked into the bar, all he could think of was Krissy. The woman he loved was no longer Krissy, the woman he loved, but was Christian the man he married. He was so hurt. He looked around the bar and decided he didn't want to go out like that and be drunk. Instead, he just decided to walk around. It was late, but the city never slept, so he could find things to do. He had to get his mind off of Krissy. He went to the park and then around the city. He caught a cab and went to a strip club. He walked inside and began to relate to all the sad sacks in there just giving women their money. _These men are as pathetic as I am, looking for love, but being unable to obtain it from their object of affection._ He sat and ordered a diet coke. Rick began thinking of the last time he got drunk. It did not end well. He beat up some guy for trying to get with his girl, but the girl went with the other guy anyway. He couldn't get drunk; he wasn't himself when he was. 

He knew he was angry at Krissy, and didn't want to hurt her, but if he got drunk, then that is exactly what would happen. He was afraid for her. He suddenly felt as if he were drowning in misery and ordered a beer instead. He drank it quickly, and began to think of Krissy: her eyes, her hair, her smell, her walk, her voice. He ordered another beer, then another and another. It was 2 a.m. by the time he left. He caught a cab back to where he knew _it_ was waiting for him. The _it_ that destroyed his life, and any chance he ever had at love. The _it_ that made him fall in love, and then took it all back in one foul swoop. The _it_ that stole Krissy from him. Damn that _it_!!!

Krissy lay on the bed thinking of Rick. She loved him so much. How could she let this play on for so long without giving him the chance to say whether or not he wanted to be with someone who was transgender? There; she said it. She was transgender. She was the one that broke his heart and left him shattered. What did she expect? _Well,_ Krissy thought, _I expected to be loved in spite of. I wanted Rick to say it didn't matter, and that we could still make this work. I expected him to say it would be alright and that we could get through this._ Her eyes stung so bad from all of the crying she had done in the last 4 hours. 

"Oh my goodness." she whispered. "It's been four hours." She looked at the clock which read 2 a.m. The sound of the door startled her. It was Rick. She didn't think he would come back. She thought he had lied and left her. She thought he was with another woman, and decided that was better for both of them. It wasn't. She loved him so much, and her heart lept for joy when she heard him come in the house. She didn't dare move. She lay perfectly still on the bed. Rick was drunk!! She had never seen him drunk before, since he told her that him and alcohol are not a good combination.


	3. Chapter 3

There she was. His love, his lady. Where had _Christian_ gone? Did he decide to not steal his woman after all? Rick tried to think, where did that guy go? "He left you alone, Krissy?" He said in a slurred voice.

Krissy turned to look at him. Her heart broke as she glanced upon what she had done to the man she so desperately loved. 

"Where is he? Where is the man that took my wife from me?" He began to look into closets and under the bed. "Come out, you bastard!! Face me like a man!" He shouted and tripped. He fell onto Krissy as she ran to catch him. "Baby, did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

Krissy was confused. Did he not remember what had transpired? She could have just lied to him, but she knew it would only make things worse. "Rick, I'm fine. Do you not remember?"

Rick looked confused, and then it all came crashing back. She was the one that stole his wife. No wait; he was the one that stole his heart. His head was swimming. He was so confused. He wanted to hurt her, but he wanted to hold her. He wanted to slap her, but he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to beat her, but he needed her so bad. He loved her, but he hated her. He pushed her aside and stood up.

"I remember." He said angrily. "You stole my wife, my love and my life!" He got angrier. "You took everything from me. My love. Just, whatever man. Yeah, I love you. I do. You make me sick. I want to hold you. Don't make me punch you in the face, man!" He staggered into the second room of their small two bedroom apartment. "This was going to be our nursery. Do you remember that?!!!!" He grabbed Krissy by the arm and pulled her into the second room. He pushed her on the floor. "Our baby was going to be here Krissy or _Christian_ or whatever the hell." He staggered toward her with a rage in his eyes. He pulled her up to him.

Krissy was terrified of the man before her. She didn't dare speak. When he threw her on the ground she winced. She had put her arm behind herself to protect herself from the fall, but her wrist twisted. Tears welled in her eyes, and she hid the pain from Rick for fear of him blaming her for being hurt. She loved him so much. Just hearing him say that he still loved her gave her a glimmer of hope that they would get through this rough patch, eventually.

As Rick pulled her to him, he saw the look of pain and fear in her eyes. How could he hate someone and love them at the same time? How could he want to protect and kill someone at the same time? She was looking at him. She was staring at him with those eyes. She wanted him to hold her and tell her that it was going to be alright, but he couldn't. He couldn't. She was looking at him. Why was she looking at him like that? Didn't she know that she couldn't do that anymore?

How could she ever expect him to forgive her? Krissy just looked at him and cried. His gaze was intense; it was never ending. As she looked into his eyes for some semblance of his love for her, she saw it. It gave her hope. The look in his eyes softened, and he looked confused by something. She couldn't be sure. She tried her luck. "Rick, I think I hurt my wrist when I fell in the room."

"Why would you say that?"

She looked confused. "Why would I say what?"

"That you fell. You know I pushed you. Don't make excuses for me Kriss...Christian." He turned and walked into the living room, and just looked out of the window. He went to the kitchen taking a towel and placed ice in it. He waved for her to come to where he was, and she did. He gently sat her down at the table and lightly took her arm and investigated her wrist. Satisfied that there were no broken bones, he softly placed the ice wrap on her wrist. "Does that hurt?" He said softly as he looked into her eyes. There they were: his green eyes. The eyes of the woman he loved.

"Just a little bit, I'm sure it'll be fine though." She looked at him. "Rick, I'm so sorry that I did this to you. That I did this to us. I did hope that you would love me, and say that we would be okay, and would work it out." She sighed. "I know that's not how life is." She stood up and walked away from him. "I've hurt you so much, and I can't bare it. Just knowing that I did this to us is killing me inside. If you want me to leave I will. If you want me to stay I will. I will do whatever you want, Rick. I love you that much. It doesn't matter if you treat me like crap. I love you." She turned around to face him staring at her. "You may never forgive me, but I will love you forever. One day, you may love me and want me, and I will wait for as long as it takes because that is how much I love you." With that she turned away and went into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

His anger rose to a fever pitch as he listened to her words. She doesn't get to be a martyr in this. She doesn't get to be the hero in this story. He was the one that was betrayed; he was the one who would suffer in silence as he lived this lie with her. He was the one who would never know the feeling of seeing her pregnant with his child, experiencing her give birth. He would never get to see the glow on her face as she radiates from being a first time mother. He was the one who was betrayed! He was the one betrayed! He stomped into the room after her.

Krissy, in shock, turned around to see Rick rushing toward her. She knew this would be the moment that he hit her. She braced for it.

Rick grabbed her and stared in her eyes. He loved her so much. How could she hurt him in such a way? He drew her close to him; he couldn't help how he felt. Every inch of his body began to ache and tingle for her. He loved her to his very soul. He ached and ached and ached. He drew her closer and closer until their lips touched. He kissed her passionately and as she responded their hunger growing for one another. Then, all of a sudden, he pulled away.

"No, Krissy. I love you so fucking much. This is killing me." He began to undress.

Krissy looked confused as Rick began taking his clothes off. He lay on the bed in his wedding night boxers that had 'groom' written on them. He looked at Krissy and patted her side of the bed. She walked over to him and sat on the bed.

"Krissy," he said softly. "Lay down and let's get some sleep. We'll have the rest of our lives to figure this out. I'm just tired. I can't talk anymore."

She laid down next to him. She expected him to turn his back to her, but he patted his chest like he always did when he wanted her to lie on him. She lay on his chest and just listened to him breathe. Things would be different once she had the operation and became a real woman. She just knew they would. He loved herl he wouldn't do this if he didn't. She closed her eyes, and heard him snore softly. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her tight. She knew eventually it would be alright. With that she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick woke up with a jump. _Man I had the weirdest dream._ He thought, and then reality came crashing back. His head hurt so much. He must have really been drunk last night. His wedding night, which was supposed to be one of the most special nights in his marriage, was a virtual nightmare. Krissy wasn't Krissy. The woman he swore to love till death was a man. He looked at her next to him balled up like a baby. She looked so innocent and sweet, like his angel he had loved for nearly a year. His angel. She wasn't his anymore. He loved her so much, but he just couldn't be with a man. He slowly got out of bed as to not wake her. He opened his laptop after making coffee, and went on line to order a bedroom suite for himself that would go into the second room.

He got that done, and then went into the fridge. He decided to make breakfast and start the morning off right. He was making enough for Krissy and decided to wake her. He grabbed a cup out of the cupboard and poured coffee in it, five sugars just the way she liked it. He brought it into the room and lightly shook her.

Krissy woke up to see Rick's face. She was happy that he was there, and became excited to see he had brought a cup of coffee to her. She smelled breakfast cooking. Was this a dream? Was he really going to stay married to her and treat her like his wife? She slowly took the coffee still uneasy as to what was actually happening. "Thank you." She said quietly.

Rick smiled at her. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Only she wasn't a woman; she was a man. "You're welcome." He walked toward the kitchen. "Breakfast is almost ready. Wash your face." He was almost done making breakfast when she came into the kitchen. She was radiant. Any color was her color but she looked especially beautiful in yellow. The yellow made her chocolate complexion positively glow. She was wearing a yellow flowered sundress. Her shoulders were flawless, and her smile was even more beautiful. He snapped back to reality, she is a man. He had to remember that.

"Sit down and have some breakfast." He got two plates and put the omelets on them. "There are some things we need to talk about, Kris."

Now reality came crashing down on her. He was being nice to her, and treating her like a friend not a wife. Or was he? She was confused but she was ready for any demands he would make on her.

"When are you supposed to be getting this operation?" He asked flatly.

"I have to call my doctor to see when he can fit me in."

"Good, once you have the surgery, how long is recovery time?"

"I'm not sure, maybe two months."

"Okay, I will sleep in the guest room or our old nursery or whatever until you get the surgery. I can't be with a man, Kris." He looked at her. 

"Even with the surgery, I will technically still be with a man." He shook his head. 

"It doesn't matter, we are married now and you know I don't believe in divorce under any circumstance. Even this."

I'm so sorry, Rick." Her eyes begin to fill up with tears. She was surprised, she didn't think she had any left but to hear how he was so matter of fact with her just cut to the bone. Would he ever see her as a woman even after the surgery?

"I know you're sorry, Kris. That doesn't change anything. You're still a man, you still lied to me and you still broke my heart." He took another sip of coffee. "You're also my best friend."

"You're my best friend too Rick. I don't know what I was thinking trying to keep this a secret for so long. I was wrong not to give you the choice. I know I stole your right to choose and that is unforgivable." She started to get up.

"Krissy, you need to eat your breakfast. Don't make me have made it in vain. Plus, cooler heads have prevailed today. We can talk in a rational manner. We can't change what happened yesterday. How is your wrist?"

"It's fine. Thank you."

He looked at her. "Don't do this, don't lie to me again. How is your wrist?" 

She touched her wrist, "it really is okay Rick. It hurts a little, but not as much as last night."

"I'm glad."

They finished breakfast in silence. Rick cleared the table and started the dishwasher. He went into the bedroom and began moving his clothes into the second room. It had a dresser in it which was supposed to be for baby clothes. He stared at the dresser for what seemed like forever and then placed his clothes in it. He then got a sleeping bag out of the closet and placed it in there. When he got finished he saw that Krissy was just standing in silence watching him. This was the only way he knew how to be in the same house as her. He loved her, but he didn't want to have to sleep with her every night knowing it was a lie. He had always been honest with her, this was no different.

"Rick."

"Yeah Kris, what's up?"

Krissy fought back tears and swallowed the growing lump in her throat as she forced her words out. "Are you going to...are you going to...are...you..." She began to cry.

He walked up to her and wiped her eyes. "Am I going to what, Krissy? Have an affair because you're a man? Leave you because you're a man? Treat you like shit, sorry, crap because you're a man? Which is it, Krissy?"

"It's all of them Rick. Just tell me so that I will know and not be surprised."

Rick didn't know what to say. He was no liar and definitely no cheater. That went against everything he was taught. "I made a vow to you Krissy. I will never cheat on you or leave you. I've already treated you like crap out of anger, but let's be honest, I don't know if I can keep it together all of the time. You hurt me really bad Kris. I've never known this kind of hurt, but I love you and I am a man of my word."

She hugged him, but this time he didn't hold her back. He just stood there. She let him go and went into her bedroom.

As Kenny Rogers' "Lady" played in the background Krissy began to cry. That was Rick's song to her. He sang it at their wedding and she knew she was lying to him the whole time. What kind of person was she? Who could do such a thing to someone they loved? Tears welled in her eyes once more. Her heart was breaking, for the first time in her life, she was truly devastated. She knew it was her fault and the only thing Rick had done wrong was love her. She was toxic, that's what Paul Bradley told her when he would beat her. Paul never loved her and he made sure she knew it. Rick was not Paul, he was her husband. She would be a real woman one day and Rick will love her. Paul was wrong, she wasn't toxic. He was the one who was toxic. When she told him she was transgender, he said that they would stay together, instead every chance he got he beat her and called her toxic. She would stay because he would always say he was sorry and then buy her flowers, until the next beating. She finally got up the nerve to leave, and he told her she would never find someone who would love her.

All of the times Paul would call her a freak of nature but then make love to her, all of the times he would beat her until she lay bleeding on the floor, all of the times he would hit her and tell her to take it like a man. All of the times he would spit on her and tell her that was what she deserved. She stayed because, after all, who would want a freak of nature like her? Rick would. He loved her. He really loved her. He was hurt, but he didn't beat her. He was angry, but he still held her. He was not Paul. Paul was sexy with his blue eyes, blonde hair and toned body. He could bench press a mule, and every punch he gave her, let her know it was true. Paul was cruel; he taunted and beat then beat and taunted. Rick loved her. She would hold on for as long as it took for Rick to forgive her.

As Rick situated his new room, he glanced around. There were some baby things he had already bought for when they had a baby. He picked them up and placed them in a box. _This'll go in the closet._ He thought as he placed other items in a box. His heart still breaking with each item he picked up. He could not promise Krissy that he will forgive her, or that he would never be with her even after the surgery. He didn't want to be a liar, that was one thing she would not turn him into. He could feel his resolve already falter. His mind wandered to Jessica Walters. He loved her so much, he put his all into their relationship. He thought of how she looked when he made love to her, the soft moans she made in his ear. Her short bob hair flying wild after he did her from behind. How she would look into his eyes and declare she was only his. He would stop and just stare into her eyes as she arched her back to him. He would go deeper and deeper inside of her until he thought he would lose himself. He still felt something for Jessica, but she was an evil woman.

Krissy was soft and sweet. Krissy made him feel alive. She made him feel more alive then he ever had in his life. Her passion was not in a sexual way but it was sensual. A simple kiss was like making love with Krissy. She touched his soul with just a glance of her eyes. With every name that Jessica called him, Krissy made him whole. With every friend of his Jessica slept with, Krissy loved him and only had eyes for him. Krissy didn't flirt, Jessica would flirt and do more. Jessica was a dark woman with a dark soul. She was beautiful and she knew it. She had a small skinny frame other women would die for, and men would beg for. She never let him forget it. Krissy had a woman's body and it was beautiful. He memorized every curve, every angle, every line. He shook his head, he missed the most important part of Krissy. She had a penis.

Should it matter when you love someone? He didn't know. He had never had to ask before. His head was spinning. His thoughts went from Krissy, the man he did marry, to Jessica, the woman he almost married. Krissy the sweet, innocent flower that he loved with every breath he took, and Jessica the evil she-demon that screwed every man that walked by and smiled at her. Jessica, the woman that made him feel so small in every way, to Krissy, the woman that made him feel alive again. Jessica, the woman that set him on fire when they made love, to Krissy the woman that he didn't even have to touch to be set on fire. He was so confused. Did his love for Krissy mean that he was gay? He knew that he had never thought of a man in that way until Krissy revealed herself to him. Krissy, the love of his life. The most beautiful woman. Wait. She is a he. He needed some clarity. He had to leave.

Rick knocked on Krissy's bedroom door.

"Yes."

"I have to go. I won't be late."

"Can I ask you where you're going, or is that not my place?"

"No, Krissy, you can ask me. I'm going to talk to my mom."

"Okay, Rick."

"I won't be late. Okay."

"Okay." Krissy hesitated for a minute. "I love you Rick."

Rick began to leave not really knowing how to respond to her. "I know you do Krissy. As much as I hate this...I love you too." He walked out of the door.

Krissy smiled. He does love her. He is no Paul.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bless my soul, Rick Graham, what are you doing here?" Patricia Graham was surprised to see her oldest son at her door. It was the day after his wedding, and he looked like it was the day after his divorce. She hugged her son knowing that there was something horribly wrong. "Steven!!!!" She yelled for her husband. "Get in here." 

Steven had no idea what was wrong but Patricia never yelled for him in her life. He ran in the living room and saw his son with a defeated look on his face. It was the day after his wedding, why did his son look like he lost his best friend? If it was a fight that he and his bride got into, he would tell him to go home and work it out. Couples fight. "What's wrong, son?" 

Rick looked at his parents and placed his head in his hands and began to cry.

<><><><>

"Hey Kris! Girl, what are you doing over here, it's the day after...oh. Never mind. You didn't get that happily ever after you wanted." Taylor Jennings was a tall man. He was six foot two with a hefty build. His black hair and blue eyes always caught the ladies' attention. But never Krissy. He loved her with everything that was in him. He knew she was transgender, but he loved her regardless. He never knew what she saw in Rick or why she felt the need to marry him. He told her that when Rick broke her heart, and he would break her heart, that he would be there for her. Taylor held her as she cried by the door. He hated this. "Come on in, honey. Let me make you some tea."

<><><><>

"So," Patricia said as she walked to the stove to get her teapot off of the eye. "Let me get this straight. Krissy Graham, your wife is really Christian Graham your husband." She shook her head in disbelief. 

"I'm so sorry, son." Steven said putting his hand on Ricks shoulder. "What are you going to do?" 

Patricia gave her husband a stern look. "We all know what he's going to do." 

"What's that Pat?"  


"He's coming home and leaving that man where he is."  


Steven's blood began to boil. His wife was the most stubborn woman he ever met, but that was why he loved her. "This has got to be Rick's decision, Pat." Steven looked at his son. "What do you want to do? Do you know?"  


Rick just shook his head. "I'm so confused, dad. I love her even, although I know she's not a woman. Even after she gets the surgery, she will still be a man." 

Patricia looked at her son, and sat in front of him handing him the tea. "I don't think you really believe that son." 

Rick and Steven looked confused. "What do you mean, mom?" 

"If you were sure about what you're saying, then why do you keep calling Krissy a her and a she?" She touched her son on his knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You don't want to let her go. If she gets the surgery, she will be a woman honey, you can adopt children and live your life. It's up to you. Can you live with that?" 

Rick didn't know if he could. He loved Krissy, she was his wife and his husband. He just didn't know what to do. "I don't know if I can, mom. I don't know anything anymore." He let out a sigh as he continued. "I just know that I love her, and I think about her like a husband thinks about his wife, but she's not my wife. Does that make me gay?" 

"Of course it doesn't." Steven tried to think of the right words to tell his son. Rick was his oldest, but the last to get married out of four children. "You didn't know that Krissy wasn't Krissy, son. Even if you do decide to stay and be a married couple, we wouldn't think any different of you. We would still love you and Krissy." He walked toward the window. "Now the world may see it different, but we never would son. Are we happy that she hurt you like this? Of course not. Will we treat her bad? Of course we won't." 

"Baby boy, this is a raw deal all the way around, but you have some important decisions that only you can make to deal with. I wish we could make it go away, but we can't. I'm so sorry." Patricia's blue eyes welled up with tears as she saw her son hurting and knowing there was nothing she could to ease her pain. "I think you should go home and talk to your spouse, son." She got up and left the kitchen. 

"Dad, I love her so much. I just don't know how she could hurt me like this." 

"I'm sure she had her reasons, son. This might be the very reason. She could have been afraid that you would leave her. You know we don't believe in divorce, but there are exceptions and we wouldn't look hard on you if you decided you just couldn't do it. After all, you entered into this under fraudulent terms." Steven wished that he could take the pain from his son, but he knew this was something he had to figure out on his own. "Do you know what you want to do at all?" 

"No. I don't want to leave her. She is getting the operation, maybe that will make things better." 

"An operation won't make things better. You have to know that." 

"Thanks, dad." Rick finished his tea, gave his parents a hug and headed for his home. The home where he knew Krissy would be waiting for him. He decided that he would pick up some chicken on the way home, and then talk with Krissy about where they will go from here. He couldn't pretend that things would be fine even after her surgery. He needed to make sure she knew that. He wanted to be around her; he felt a little queasy because he needed her. Oh well, that was just the way it was. Off to the chicken joint he went.

<><><><>

"And he's just going to sleep in the spare bedroom and leave you alone like that?" Taylor couldn't believe that she was doing it again. Paul did the same thing to her, and he warned her about that, but she wouldn't listen. 

"After I get the surgery, I think he will love me and forgive me." 

"Are you listening to yourself, Kris? I can't believe you're letting another man do this to you." Taylor got up from the couch his face burning with anger at Rick, and what he was doing to Krissy. "You can stay with me until Rick leaves or does whatever. You know I have plenty of room." 

"I love him, Taylor. This is my fault. You were right, I should have told him." Krissy got up and walked over to Taylor. "It's not Rick's fault. I'm the one who lied to him and broke his heart. You're mad at the wrong person." 

Taylor wanted to hold her in his arms and make love to her until her tears were gone. He loved her so much. Why couldn't she be his? Rick didn't love her like he did. He was the only one that would truly make her happy. Why didn't she see that? 

Krissy looked at her watch. "I had better get back. Thanks for the tea. You know I love you Taylor." She kissed him on the cheek and left. 

As Taylor closed the door behind her, he imagined what it would be like to be married to Krissy. He didn't care if she was trans or any of that. He wanted to be with her. Rick didn't deserve her or to be happy. Taylor thought back to when Krissy told him about some girl that Rick was in love with before her, what was her name? She really did a number on him. He was in love with her before Krissy. Maybe if he could just get them to recapture that magic he would leave, and then Krissy would come running to him. He would finally be with the woman he was meant to be with, and Rick would be out of the way. What was that shank's name? Jessica something. Oh, that was it. Jessica Walters. A plan hatched in his brain that would ensure Rick would leave and Krissy would be his.


	6. Chapter 6

Rick knocked on the door open with his foot, since his arms were full of dinner. There was no answer. Had she left him instead of deal with what she had done? Did she decide he wasn't worth it after all? A twinge of anger rose inside of him at the thought of Krissy not being by his side began to form in his mind. Who would she go to? That scum bag Taylor! Rick couldn't stand Taylor, he wanted Krissy and made no secret about it. The only one that couldn't see it was Krissy. She was so naive, she would be friends with anyone no matter how bad a person they were and Taylor knew it. Well, if she had went to him, Rick would go over there and take his wife home. She wasn't his wife, she was but she wasn't. She was his until he said she wasn't. They made vows to be together until death, and he fully intended to keep that vow. He was about to drop the chicken and go over to Taylor's house when a light touch on his shoulder brought him back. 

"I'm sorry Rick. I went out for a few minutes." Krissy opened the door and Rick came in behind her. 

"Where did you go?" He said as he placed the food on the table. "Was it to Taylor?" He knew the answer, but he wanted to see if she would still lie to him. 

She knew how Rick felt about Taylor, but she didn't want to lie to him anymore. So, she prepared for the fight about to come, or did he even care anymore? "Yes, I did. I just needed someone to talk to." 

"Yeah, and what else did you need, Kris? You know how Taylor feels about you. He was probably more than willing to console you." He put plates on the table. She was looking at him with surprise in those beautiful eyes. How could her eyes pierce through your soul like that? How could she be so beautiful and also be a man? "Why are you so surprised, Krissy?" 

"I didn't think you cared." She whispered as she sat at the table. 

"I do care, I'm hurt and angry, but I do care. I love you, Krissy. You are mine and I won't let you be with another man. Even if we're not together, I will not stand for adultery in my marriage. You do understand that, don't you?" He walked closer to her and made sure they had eye contact. "You do understand that, don't you? You are my wife or husband, or whatever, but you are mine. I won't share you with anyone." 

Hope returned in Krissy. He did love her, he must. Why else would he want her to be his and no one else's? Maybe it was because he was just territorial. He didn't want her, but he didn't want her to be happy either. She nodded her head in agreement. 

"No Krissy, you have to give me a verbal acknowledgement, so there can be no misunderstandings later." 

"I understand, Rick. I am yours." She smiled at him. Did he smile back or was that wishful thinking? It was so quick, she couldn't be sure. He fixed the plates, and this time she cleared the table. 

Rick sat down on the couch and put the television on. He didn't know what Krissy was going to do, she was pacing the floor. What was on her mind? Did she have another earth shattering secret to tell him? He couldn't take another secret. He just stared at her pacing. She stopped and looked at him. 

Krissy didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't know what Rick wanted from her. Should she stay in her room until he called for her? Would he get mad if she sat next to him? Would he leave and go to another bar and get drunk? "I don't know what you want me to do?" 

"What are you talking about?" Rick was confused by this. What did she mean? 

"I feel weird, Rick. I don't want you to get mad at me. I want to sit next to you, but I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I want to laugh with you as we watch our favorite shows but I don't want you to get mad at me. I don't know what to do." She began to get upset and tears welled in her eyes. "I don't know what you want me to do. Do you want me to stay in the room while you're home, and then only come out when you leave. I just don't know what to do now, or where we go from here." 

He took a deep breath, and patted the spot next to him on the couch. She walked over and, with an uneasy look, sat next to him. "I want us to take this one day at a time like we would anything else in life. Don't read so much into every thing that I do, Krissy. Sitting on the couch is just sitting on the couch. You are my wi... spouse after all. We can watch television together. I won't bite or hit you. I'm not Paul." 

She looked surprised that he would bring up Paul. Was that why he wasn't being abusive to her? Was it because he loved her, or because he didn't want to treat her the way Paul did? It didn't matter. He almost called her his wife, and he was being super nice to her. Maybe this was going to work after all. "I know you're not Paul. You're Rick. My husband... I'm sorry. You're Rick, my spouse. When you feel comfortable you'll call me your wife." She smiled and then turned toward the television. 

"So, what's on tonight?" Rick patted his chest and she lay her head on it. It felt so right being there with her. She was a man, and he hated that, but she was also the love of his life . His confusion could wait for another day; tonight he just wanted to be an old married couple. If only for tonight. 

This was the dream, Krissy thought. This was what she wanted. Rick with her still loving her. He is still hurt, this she knew and he was probably still a little angry but he was her husband and she was his wife. He loved her. That was all that mattered. "I think it's Gotham." She cuddled closer to him and he let her. The ice that she created was definitely melting. 

After watching three shows Rick stretched, he was tired and ready for bed. He got off of the couch. He walked toward the master bedroom and then looked at his bed. The bed he believed he would be sharing with Krissy, his wife. He would make love to her and consummate the marriage and then make mad passionate love all day for at least forever. He smiled as tears welled in his eyes. She was behind him. He could feel her presence. She had a way about her that always made the hairs on his whole body tingle. He could smell her sweet scent. His body began to respond in a way he was not ready for. She was not a woman, she was a man. He turned to look at her. Those eyes looked at him. So full of hope. He hated to hurt her like this. 

"Good night, Krissy." 

She half expected him to take her in his arms and lead her to the marital bed. He had told her that he was not going to do that, and only after one day, what did she really expect? He wasn't ready. "Good night, Rick." She walked toward her door when he grabbed her arm so tenderly. 

"I don't want to hurt you, Kris. I'm just not ready for that. I don't know if I'll ever be ready." He squeezed her arm and then let it go. "I love you, Krissy. This hurts me more than you will ever know." He walked into the guest room and closed the door. 

Krissy walked into her room and closed the door. Her eyes began to burn with a new kind of tear, tears of joy. She had hope. He loved her. He may one day want her, that's all she wanted. She put on her gown and lay on the bed. That's all she needed for now. She smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three weeks but Taylor finally found Jessica. There she was: one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She was no Krissy but damn, she was fine. He knew she still had feelings for Rick, since he was the one that left not her. All he had to do was fan that flame and see what kind of fire he could ignite. 

Jessica hadn't heard hide nor hair from Rick in almost 2 years, and now some dude called her and wanted to talk about him. She didn't know whether she ever really loved Rick, but she did _not_ like the idea of a man leaving her. So what? She cheated on him and treated him like dirt. Look at her: she could do whatever she wanted to any man she wanted to, even this idiot in front of her.  


"So," she said looking at her watch. "Why am I here? I haven't heard from Rick in forever."  


"Well," Taylor didn't know exactly how to hatch this plan, but he had an idea. "You know, he just got married."  


Jessica looked surprised. "No, I actually didn't. Anyway, what does that have to do with me?"  


"It's not a happy marriage."  


Her interest was peaked. She could get him back if she wanted, but she wasn't really comfortable trying to steal a married man. "Why are you telling me this?"  


"I figure we can help each other out."  


"Help each other? What are you talking about?"  


"I want his wife, and you want him."  


What kind of crap was this weirdo trying to get her into? "I don't do that kind of crap. If he's not happy, he can find me." She got up to leave.  


"His wife is transgender."  


She sat back down. She didn't know that Rick was bisexual. "Really?"  


"I love her, and happen to know that they haven't so much as touched since he found out. The only thing is he won't leave her, and she won't leave him. I was thinking this could be a win-win for both of us."  


"I don't want Rick that bad. If he's staying with his wife, or whatever, that is his business." She started to think back at how he would love her like no man ever did. He would bring her to the brink, and pull her back just in time to climax with him. It was awesome. He was holding all of that in and just wasting it. Why shouldn't she give him what he's been needing and missing? The weirdo was getting up to leave. 

"Wait." He sat back down. "Maybe we can work something out."  


"Great." He smiled.  


Jessica suddenly got aroused at his smile. She touched his knee and he pulled back. "Look," she began. "If we're going to do this, then I want something in return."  


"What?"  


She looked at him and touched his knee. Her hand slowly moved up his thigh and touched his penis. In spite of himself, he became aroused. "Fuck me like you would her, and we have a deal."  


He blinked in shock. He had never been around such a rude woman before. She used profanity that he wouldn't even use. He wanted her though, damn him. He tried to stop being erect, but it wasn't working, the more he thought of how he wouldn't want to be with a woman like her, the more he wanted her. He nodded.  


"Alright, let's go."  


"Right now?"  


"Yeah, right now." She demanded in a low seductive voice.  


They left the cafe and went to Taylor's house. As soon as he opened the door, she walked in taking her clothes off. Her body was so tight, there was not a lose piece of skin on her. Her thong fit just perfectly on her, he began to take his clothes off. He hadn't been this aroused by a woman in his life. He slowly kissed her neck and softly kissed her lips. She lay on his bed with her legs spread. He kissed her breasts, and then suppled her nipples as she moaned. Her moan was intoxicating. He kissed her stomach, and then slowly licked her belly button, her thigh, and then his tongue was inside her. She made more moaning sounds. He licked until he could no longer stand it, his penis was so hard it hurt. He shoved it inside of her and she yelled out Rick's name, but Taylor didn't care. He thrust inside and out in and out in and out in and out.  


"Oh my God, I'm gonna cum!!" He shouted.  


"Wait for me, daddy." she whispered in his ear. They climaxed together.  


As Taylor lay next to her, she jumped up and went into his bathroom. He heard her shower, and then within minutes, she was dressed and ready to go.  


"Did you want to stay for a little bit?" Taylor asked in a hopeful tone. He had never been with a woman like that before, and he doubted he ever would again.  


"No, I'm good. See you later." She turned and walked out of the door, leaving Taylor alone in his room thinking of only her.


	8. Chapter 8

The past six weeks had been pretty awesome, Krissy thought. Her and Rick had connected more and more on a new level. There had been no kisses or sex, but it was more intimate. This was new for her. She loved him more and more each day. He showed her that he did love her. He was more accepting of her gender, she thought, at least she could hope. They lived together and laughed together. There was only one problem, they didn't go out in public together. Maybe he would get there one day, she would wait. 

Today was the day. Rick was ready to take Krissy out in public with him. He had done it before so many times, but now that he knew the truth about her, it just felt different. He was getting to know her all over again. It was nice. They hung out in the house, of course, but people would start asking questions if they were never in public. 

Rick walked out of the room and saw her sitting at the table. How could she still be beautiful in a tee shirt and blue jeans? His love was growing with each day. "Hey Krissy." 

She smiled and waved at him. 

"Do you have plans today?" 

"No." She figured that he wanted to watch a movie with her again. They had done that a lot. Sometimes he would hold her, and other times, they would just sit next to one another. She didn't want to push it. After all, it had only been six weeks. 

"Do you want to go walk around the park with me and maybe grab some lunch?" 

Her heart skipped a beat. Did he just ask her to go out with him? She could hardly contain her excitement as a huge smile came across her face. She tried to hide it but couldn't. She looked at him and saw him smiling too. "I would love to." 

"Great, give me twenty minutes to get ready." 

Krissy was so excited as Rick went to get ready. She couldn't keep it to herself. She had to tell Taylor, persistence does pay off! She grabbed her phone and sent him a text: 

_I told you all I had to do was wait. Rick really does love me._

_He's taking me to the park and then lunch!!! OMG!!!_

_Love you, bestie!!!_

It had been almost a month since Taylor and Jessica decided to break up Rick and Krissy, but the two had never left the house. How would they be able to put a dent in that relationship? As Taylor sat thinking how he would get Jessica and Rick to run into each other, oh so randomly, he felt his phone vibrate. It was a text from Krissy. After reading the text, all he could think of was the word "bestie"! He loved her so much, and she only saw him as a friend. Wait, her and Rick were getting closer, that was not good. Oh, hold up, Taylor thought. He's finally taking her out somewhere and what better place to randomly run into someone. He got on the phone and called Jessica giving her the information. It had begun. He knew Krissy would be hurt, but then he would be there to pick up the pieces. He smiled. 

As Rick and Krissy walked through Central Park, the fresh air brought new life and hope to their marriage. Krissy smiled and chatted about all of the colors of the leaves; Fall was her favorite season. It was Ricks too. He reached over and held her hand. 

It felt so natural to hold her hand, after all, she was his wife or husband. Rick didn't really have a label for what they were but he liked it. It was nice. Her smile was breathtaking; she hadn't done that since their wedding night. He wouldn't go back there, today was today and they were together. "What the?" He dropped her hand; it was Jessica. 

Krissy couldn't have been happier. Rick was holding her hand, and they were walking in the park together, like they did before that night when she almost lost him. They were smiling and laughing _and_ it was out in public. She was so happy. Just as she was about to let her guard down and let go with the man she loved, he dropped her hand. She looked at his face, it was like he'd seen a ghost. 

"Hi Rick." Jessica walked up to him and gave him a hug gently pushing Krissy to the side. "How long has it been?" 

Rick couldn't believe this. He hadn't seen Jessica in over two years and hadn't thought about her since his wedding night. Here she was; right in front of him. She was absolutely beautiful. He felt that familiar feeling that he got whenever she was near him. He pulled away from her hug. "Jessica, what are the odds?" His face began to burn as he blushed uncontrollably. 

"I know, right." She was face to face with him, moving ever so slightly to push Krissy out of view. "How have you been?" 

"I've been alright. And you?" 

"I've been good." She rubbed his bicep. "You look great." 

His face was on fire. Why did she have to touch him or be that close? He thought about how she would kiss him and make love. He thought about her naked body glistening as she lay next to him. "You look great too." He looked at her lips as she talked and started thinking about what those lips used to do to him, how she would use that tongue. He almost leaned in for a kiss. 

"Oh." Jessica looked at Krissy. "Who is this?" 

"Um, this is, um." He forgot her name. Damn it!!! 

"I'm Krissy." 

"Oh, this is Krissy. A friend of mine." 

Krissy almost died right there. 'A friend of mine' kept ringing in her head. This was Jessica. She was so beautiful and she was a woman. She could see that Rick was still in love with her. He had promised that he would never leave her and that he would also never have an affair. How could he be expected to live up to his word? She was the one who broke his heart and his trust. "Yes, I'm Rick's friend, Krissy." 

Krissy's words stung like a bee. Had he really introduced her like that? "This is Krissy, my wife." He tried to grab her hand, but she put her hands in her pocket. "So, Jessica. It was nice seeing you, but we have to go." 

"We need to get together and catch up. So much has happened. You got married to your friend, Krissy, and you look damn good." She looked at Krissy and smiled. While still staring at Krissy, she went on. "We definitely will need to catch up, Rick." She looked at Rick, and then gave him another hug. 

She smelled so good. She knew she had a way of making men crazy. He knew she was trouble, and that he needed to steer clear of her. "Alright, take care." 

As Jessica walked away, she knew that there wasn't much she would have to do to get Rick away from Krissy. He didn't even want to acknowledge that she was his wife or whatever house game they were playing. Rick would always be hers. There had been a major crack in the foundation, and all she had to do was give a little more friction. They would break, and he would be back where he belonged. It would be different this time around because she would get him back and then leave him. She hated Rick and she never wanted him happy. It was something about him, his need to love someone and be so nice. She would break him.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the walk in the park was in utter silence. Krissy just wanted to be any where but there. They went to a local cafe for lunch but she wasn't hungry. She choked down a sandwich, and then they headed home. Rick didn't say a word, and Krissy didn't want him to. She was humiliated. If he didn't want to be seen in public with her why even take her out? Why did he feel the need to be so cruel after being so incredibly sweet? She knew she deserved it, but it sucked all the same. She had been trying to atone for what she had done to him, but it must not have been enough. Ricks words and actions hung in the air like a thick fog. They got home, and Krissy went in her room, closing the door without saying a word. 

Rick wanted to talk to her. How could he have been so rude? He was just caught off guard. Jessica was such a big part of his life for so long, it was shocking to see her. He knew he was wrong. _Krissy and I were finally connecting._ He thought. She was smiling and laughing. She was the angel he fell in love with again and he ruined it. He shattered her self-esteem with three words. Why did he have to say she was his friend? Jessica didn't know she was a man. No one did. He knocked softly on her door. 

"What is it Rick?" Krissy said through tears. 

He opened the door and came in. He saw her tears. How could he be the one to hurt her like this? They were getting past everything and learning to love again. He blew it. "Krissy, let me explain." 

"There's nothing to explain." She wiped her eyes and stood up. She went to the closet and pulled out her luggage. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm leaving, Rick. You don't want to be here. It's like I'm holding you hostage or something. I knew you would never forgive what I did to you, but I was holding to the notion that one day you would. It was all a lie." 

He took her luggage out of her hand. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I was just surprised to see her." 

"I get it, Rick." Krissy couldn't contain herself. "She's a real woman, I'm not!" She yelled. 

"You still love her Rick. Go and be with her. Don't do this to yourself or me." She grabbed her bags and packed them as Rick watched. He wanted her to go; she knew he did. He didn't love her anymore; she was just dreaming. 

Rick stood at her bedroom door, watching her pack her things. This was the opportunity he thought he was waiting for. He realized he didn't want it. He wanted Krissy. "Please don't leave me." He said in a low voice. 

Krissy stopped in her tracks. "Why Rick? Why do you want me to stay?" 

"I love you, Krissy. This is hard for me and it's new. I thought we were in a good place or had been getting there. Please, don't leave me." He just stood at the door looking down at the floor. 

Krissy dropped her bags and walked to him. He looked at her and their lips touched. Their passion was hungry and vicious. They walked over to the bed and took off their clothes. Rick knew that he was kissing a man, and about to make love to one, but he didn't care. He couldn't lose her. He loved her. He kissed her breasts. How was that possible? How did she have breasts? He didn't care as he kissed and caressed them. His penis was so hard that his stomach began to hurt; he couldn't help himself. He needed to be inside her. He turned her around and thrust himself inside her. She felt so good, so warm. It was new, it was tight. It was a sensation that he didn't think he could enjoy with Krissy, but he thrust himself in and out of her until he felt himself begin to climax. They came together. 

As they lay on the bed, exhausted from love making, Rick held Krissy tight. "I love you, Krissy. Please don't ever leave me." He kissed her forehead. "I would die without having you. You are my heart and soul." 

Krissy was overjoyed. This was what she wanted. What she waited for. She finally had Rick. "I will never leave you Rick. I love you." They fell asleep. 

Taylor waited by the phone for Krissy to call him after Jessica gave him the scoop on what transpired. When no call came he decided to drop by and see how she was. He stopped at the door when he heard sounds of passion coming from the apartment. How dare he? How dare she? They had no right to be happy; they had no right to be together. Why didn't this work? It just brought them closer. He would have to kick this up a notch and make the stakes just a bit higher. He kicked the door and then went home.


	10. Chapter 10

Taylor had been livid for the last four days. He just sat at home thinking of ways to destroy Rick. How could he devastate Rick and crush Krissy in a way that they would never recover? There had to be something. He decided to check the mail and, as he looked through his letters, that old familiar light bulb went on in his head. It was a birthday party invitation. Rick was having a birthday part, it was a surprise of course as Krissy sent out the invitations. That was it. His plan would be perfect. He would out Krissy in front of all of Rick's family and friends. He would be humiliated and she would be devastated. He would call Jessica right away.

 

Rick felt like a new man. His love for Krissy grew with each day. They had made love, he had made love to a man. He felt strange right after but not ashamed. He loved her and would make no excuses for the way he felt. She felt like a woman. She looked like a woman, and once she got the change next month, she would be a woman. She would be his woman. They talked about adoption, and the fact that even if she never got the change, he would never leave her. They were connected. He left the choice up to her. She told him that she has been wanting it for a long time and that she would go ahead with it. So, there they sat in a waiting room for her last pre-op visit.

They walked into the doctors office. They took their seats and listened intently as the doctor explained what would happen. It was enough to make one not want any surgery, but Krissy was determined. He explained how long the procedure would take, how painful it would be, recovery time and all of the essentials. How long we had to wait before they could be physical, and what changes her body would go through as a result of the change. Rick listened and held Krissy's hand. He loved her so much. He knew he was not a homosexual, but he also knew that he loved Krissy with everything inside of him. 

They left the doctors office and walked to a Starbucks. He ordered a Cappuccino with five sugars, but Krissy only ordered an herbal tea. He understood; she was nervous. He sat down at a booth and she sat next to him. They held hands, and he reassured her it would be alright.

"I'm just scared."

"Of what, Kris?"

"That I won't be me anymore." She looked away. "It's hard to explain. I want the change, but I don't want to change. Do you know what I mean?"

"I do. It's like how I feel about you."

She looked confused. "How you feel about me?"

"I love you so much and I wanted you, but I was afraid to love you because loving you meant changing me." He touched her face. "I wouldn't change you for anything in the world. You will be my wife before and after the surgery." He kissed her.

That was new. He hadn't kissed her in public. They had only made love once. Everything changed after that. He was totally different. She squeezed his hand, but at that moment she noticed a familiar face in the crowd. How can that be? Was she stalking them? It was Jessica.

Rick noticed a change in Krissy and he knew only one person could do that to her. It had to be Jessica. He looked and there she was. Was she stalking them?

_What luck_ , Jessica thought. This would be the perfect time to mess with Little Mister Priss. She didn't know why she wanted Rick back so bad; it couldn't just be because she wanted to make him pay for leaving her. It was something else. She couldn't put her finger on it. "Hey there Rick, and what was it again, Missy?" She smiled sarcastically.

"It's Krissy, Jessica." Rick said.

"Sorry, Krissy." Jessica smiled. "They're calling my drink. Rick, could you be a dear and get it for me?"

"Sure." He kissed Krissy and left.

This was the perfect opportunity to plant some doubt seeds. "So, you're married to Rick?"

"Yes."

"And you're really a man."

Krissy looked shocked. How did Jessica know? The only people that knew were Rick, Taylor and Rick's parents. Jessica didn't know Rick's parents or Taylor. 

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Your secret is safe with me." She smiled. "One thing though."

"What is that?" Krissy said in a low voice.

"You had better watch yourself, or you will lose Rick to a real woman. A woman that knows how to please a man. When we made love, it was real. I felt him inside and out. He felt so good. You can't imagine." She gave a nasty smile. "Oh wait, you can imagine. That is all you can do right, imagine."

Krissy was livid. "No, I don't have to imagine. Rick and I have made love, Jessica."

"I wonder how long that will last if his family and friends find out that you're really a freak of nature." She laughed. "You know you're toxic. Right?"

At that moment Rick came to the table with her drink. "What is going on here?" He knew something was not right. He never should have left Krissy alone with Jessica. Her tongue was like a dagger. She could be sweet and vicious in one sentence. Krissy didn't look right.

"Nothing Rick." Jessica said as she got up. "Gotta go, see you round, Rick." She winked at him and then looked at Krissy. "Good luck, sweetie."

As Jessica walked out of the door, she wondered just how she was going to drop the bomb at Rick's birthday party. An evil plan entered her mind. How about a birthday cake with a tranny inside of it? They pop out and say that it was a two of a kind deal from one tranny have them point at Krissy to another. It was so wicked, it was genius! She would let Taylor know. What she wouldn't tell Taylor is that, after she smashed their world to pieces, she would let them both know it was courtesy of him.

 

"Are you alright, Krissy?" Rick could see that she was hurt about something. Jessica had said something to her that made her like that. He would be mad at Jessica if he could but for some reason he couldn't. Did that mean he still loved her? He didn't know what kind of hold she had over him. It wasn't right whatever it was.

"I'm fine. Can we just go home please?" They got up and left. While they walked home, Krissy thought about what Jessica said. Was she right? Would she ruin his life if his family and friends found out about her? She loved him and didn't want to hurt him. She needed to talk to Taylor; he would know what to do. She thought that maybe she should talk to her husband about it, since it was his life that would be affected, but he would tell her what she wanted to hear, not what she needed to hear. She would wait until she got home, and then call Taylor.

They went into their apartment, and for some reason, Rick was acting strange. He was really clingy. He wouldn't let her go anywhere in the apartment without him. He was even waiting at the bathroom for her. It was out of character for him. Why was he acting like that? "Rick, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you? You didn't say a word to me the whole walk home. Are you leaving me because of Jessica?"

He must be kidding. She wouldn't give Jessica the pleasure. "No, I'm not leaving you. She did upset me, but she does that on purpose." She walked to the fridge and took out a diet coke. "I don't know what her deal is. You two only dated; she acts like you almost married her or something."

Rick turned away.

"Rick?" Krissy placed the coke on the table. She didn't like this one bit. Had Rick almost married this woman? "Did you almost marry her?"

"I won't lie to you, babe." He faced her. "We almost got married." This part of his life he hated thinking about; it was too painful. "It was the night before our wedding. I caught her doing something with someone I cared about. I dumped her and went my way." He didn't want to tell her the whole truth. It was the night before his wedding and he was drunk. He went over to his best friend's house to ask him if he should really go through with marrying Jessica. He heard noises in the bedroom, so he thought he would take a look and there was Jessica sucking his best friend off. He stood there watching as his friends penis went in and out of her mouth. Then he started banging her from behind like he was hers all along. Rick just stood at the door transfixed and unable to look away. Jessica saw him and didn't stop. She just watched him watching her. She got off on it. She told his friend to do it harder as she stared at him in the doorway. Then and only then, after they had climaxed together did she even acknowledge him in the door. She laughed at him.

His best friend begged and pleaded for forgiveness telling him he only did it because he was drunk. He punched him in the mouth, and then couldn't stop punching. That was the end of his friendship, and his relationship with Jessica. She was an evil scheming she-demon, whatever she does is always on purpose. Which led Rick to question, why did she keep showing up? Once might be a coincidence, but twice is Jessica up to something.


	11. Chapter 11

Taylor hadn't heard from Krissy in a while, so when she showed up at his door, it was a surprise. She was even more beautiful than he remembered her. He loved her so much. He wanted her so much; he didn't want her to get that surgery. He wanted her all to himself, he hated that Rick touched her. He hated that Rick felt her skin on his, or especially that Rick had made love to her. He had tainted her. That was okay. Taylor would cleanse her from his touch. He loved Krissy more than he even realized, he had to have her. He needed to make her his and only his.

Krissy knew that Taylor was the only person she could trust. He had been a friend to her since before she could remember. He was there through all of her relationships with a shoulder and a place to stay when needed. He knew all about Paul and how he would... how did Jessica know to call her toxic? How did she know to call her a freak of nature? The only one that could have told her was Rick. Why would Rick do that unless he and Jessica had still been seeing each other and never broke up. Krissy told Taylor everything. She told him about her and Rick, about Jessica and about how she is afraid that Rick and Jessica were still an item.

_Perfect._ His plan was working. There was no way Krissy knew that he and Jessica were actually working together. "The only person that could have told her was Rick. Oh, Kris. Honey, I'm so sorry." He took her in his arms. She smelled so good, her green eyes looked up at him. He wanted to kiss her, but had to wait until she was all his.

Krissy was devastated. Rick was the only one that could have told Jessica her inner most secrets. Still she loved him. She couldn't leave him; she had made a vow to him and wouldn't break it. She knew if she left, she would come to Taylor, and Rick would find her. She didn't want to even think about what he would do to Taylor. They already hated each other. "I had better go." She gave him a hug. "Thanks for the tea, and the shoulder." She smiled at him and left.

"Damn you, Krissy." He said after she left. Why did he not only feel the need to have her but possess her? He had to own every inch of her. She could never walk out of his house to another man again. He started to think of ways to keep her confined so that she would only be available to him. She was a flower that only he should be able to pick. She was to be his to have and make love to and share his life with. She wouldn't agree with that at first, but after a while with no contact from anyone else but him, she would give in. Why was he thinking like that? She drove him crazy. He could never hurt her. But, then again...

 

Once Krissy came home, she noticed that the apartment was empty. That gave her time to plan Rick's surprise party. The phone rang, she answered. It was Patricia. "Hello, Patricia."

"Hi, Krissy. Is Rick there?"

Krissy was confused, Rick had said that he was going to his parents. "No."

"Oh, okay. Just let him know that I called."

"I will." She went to hang up. 

"Are you okay, dear?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Krissy was trying to keep it together. Rick had lied to her. He promised he would never lie to her.

"Okay. Is the party still on for next week?"

"Yes ma'am. 7pm at Rudy's"

"My boy will be so surprised." She giggled. "Okay, if you're sure you're okay."

"I am."

"You know we love you sweetheart. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, talk to you later." She loved Rick's mother. It had been difficult to face them at first, but with Rick right beside her professing his love, it had been bearable. She hung up the phone and thought about Rick and her making love, then she thought about Jessica's words. Would she embarrass him? Once she got the surgery, no one else would know, and in a week and a half, she would have it done. It was as if she was letting a part of herself go, a part of who she really was. It scared her, but she wanted to be what Rick wanted; her feelings didn’t matter. Or did they? Did Rick really mean that he would love her if she had the surgery or not? She didn’t want to find out. She would have the surgery, and forget about her fears and doubts. After it was done, Rick would really love her. Her and Rick can be a real man and wife. No secrets. Where had he gone?

 

Rick was so excited. Krissy would love it. He had bought her a stuffed animal with some flowers. This would be the best way he could think of to present the new wedding ring he got for her. He loved her and wanted to profess it at his "surprise" party she was throwing for him but couldn't wait. He knew about the party but kept the ring a secret. He hated lying to her. This could not be happening, it was Jessica. He tried to walk by without her seeing him.

"Hey, Rick." Jessica smiled. It was a relief that he was alone. "Where's the little- can I call her a woman?"

Rick was surprised. How did she know about Krissy? He hadn't told her, and he knew for sure that Krissy wouldn't have said anything. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." She got closer to him. "What's all this?"

Rick knew what she did to him. How did she still have a hold over him? She treated him like crap and yet he still wanted her. Him and Krissy were in a really good place right now, and he didn't want to screw that up. "It's what it looks like, Jessica. I gotta go." He went to walk away.

"I could've sworn that I saw your wife with some guy today."

He stopped in his tracks. He had told her he didn't want her with Taylor, maybe it was a different guy. She knew people. Why was he getting so jealous? "Really Jessica?"

"Yeah, Rick. I saw her. This guy was tall, kind of healthy. He was really good looking. They were laughing and talking. I guess they must be really close." She smiled. "I'll be seeing you Rick." She leaned in and kissed him.

Before Rick could react he was kissing Jessica back. He wanted her. All of his old feelings for her came rushing back. Why couldn't he resist her? She was so evil and mean but he felt drawn to her as wicked as she was. He pulled away. "Jessica, what are you doing?"

"Has it been so long that you don't know what a woman is doing when she kisses a man like I kissed you?" She winked at him and walked away.

Rick watched her walk away from him. Why was she doing this to him? He loved Krissy, but he still couldn't get Jessica out of his system. He walked home. He walked in and there was Krissy looking at him with those beautiful green eyes. Those hypnotic eyes, those eyes you could get lost in. He loved her with all of his heart and soul, but Jessica did something to him. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek and went in the bedroom closing the door behind her. _Did she know?_

He went into the bathroom to splash water on his face and there it was. Jessica's lipstick. He rushed out of the bathroom and opened the bedroom door. Krissy was there on the phone crying. She hung it up as he approached. "Who were you talking to?"

"Who were you kissing?" How dare he ask her who she was on the phone with when he had lipstick on his lips. She turned away, he grabbed her arms and turned her back to him.

"Don't do this, Krissy. I bought you a bear and some flowers. They are on the table."

"Thank you for the bear and the flowers, Rick." She shrugged her shoulders out of his grasp and walked into the kitchen. She got a vase and put the flowers in water without a word. She placed the bear on her dresser and went to take a shower. After the shower, she went straight to bed with Rick watching her. He had been with Jessica. He would be leaving her soon, she knew it. She wouldn't stop him. She loved him and she wanted him happy. Taylor said that she could stay with him as long as she needed. He even invited her to stay with him at his cabin by the lake. She just might take him up on that offer. After Rick's birthday party, they would go their separate ways. Rick could have Jessica, she would get her surgery anyway and just live her life. 

There was nothing Rick could say. He had kissed Jessica but he also knew that the lipstick was on purpose. Jessica knew what she was doing and so did Taylor. Every time he and Krissy got into a fight, here comes Good Old Taylor to rescue her. He was so sick of Taylor. After her surgery, he would take her away where they could be alone, just the two of them. They would not only reconnect with nature but with each other; they really needed to just be alone. He would take some time off of work and make it the honeymoon they never had. He took a shower and got in the bed next to Krissy. He wanted to hold her and reassure her that nothing happened between him and Jessica, but he knew she wouldn't believe him so he turned his back to her and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for homophobic slurs

Krissy looked at herself in the mirror. In three days she would be a real woman. She was excited about it but sad at the same time. Things had been strained between her and Rick after the lipstick incident. They hadn't really talked about what happened that day. "I won't be a freak of nature anymore Jessica and Paul." she whispered.

"Did you say something?" Rick asked as he walked into the room. She was so beautiful. He loved her so much. He wanted her. He had to have her, now. He walked toward her with a hungry look in his eyes.

She noticed a look in Rick's eyes as he approached her. He wanted her. He really wanted her. How could he want her after being with Jessica just days earlier? She didn't care. He was hers. He swept her up in his arms and led her to the bed. There they made love like they never had before. It was gentle and sweet, then it became hungry and longing. She had never felt this kind of love from any man in her life. He made every inch of her body feel like it was on fire. They made love again and again. She didn't understand why he was so aroused, but she would take it. He was draining her. She lay next to him on the bed tracing her fingers along his chest. He moaned at her touch. She kissed his chest, then she used her tongue to trace down to his throbbing penis. How can he still be hard? She took him into her mouth and sucked on him. She moved her tongue across the head of it, and then grabbed his balls with her mouth and gently sucked them. He pushed her head gently as she sucked his penis again. 

Her mouth felt so good on him. It was so warm and wet. She set him on fire, drove him crazy. He couldn't get enough of her. He didn't care what anyone thought. This was the person he loved; she was his and he wasn't sharing her with anyone. This was the woman he married and vowed to spend the rest of his life with. This was the love of his life. This was his Krissy. He loved her. He needed her. He felt as if he were drowning in her love as he climaxed in her mouth. He felt closer to her than he had ever felt for anyone before. Jessica be damned. Taylor be damned. It was only him and Krissy; that was all that mattered. 

They lay in each others' arms basking in the after glow. _He really does love me_ , Krissy thought. He really does need me. They made love like they had never made love before. The first night they made love it was more out of a hunger and a fear of abandonment. This time was different. There was love there, there was passion there. There was Rick there. Her Rick. Jessica be damned. Taylor be damned. It was only her and Rick; that was all that mattered.

Tonight was the night of Rick's surprise party. Krissy was so exciting as she rushed to get the cake. After today would come tomorrow and the surgery. She was nervous but knew with Rick by her side she would be alright. Patricia was waiting in the car. She waved at Krissy to hurry up so they could get to Ruby's. It was almost 6:30. Krissy grabbed the cake and got to the car. They rushed to Ruby's as people were arriving for Rick's surprise party.

 

Taylor was excited. This was the night Krissy would finally come to her senses and be his. This had gone on long enough. She would be hurt by Rick shunning her for his family that she will run to him. He will profess his love to her and take her to his cabin. They will stay there, she will fall in love with him and they will live happily ever after. He was ready. He hoped that Krissy was ready to finally be his. He would stop the surgery and her relationship with Rick in one shot. He smiled at himself.

 

Jessica was ready for this. She had waited patiently. Her kissing Rick was just a taste of what she was about to do to his precious Krissy. That was it. She found out why she wanted him back so bad. She didn't want him, she just didn't want Krissy to have him. He should never be happy with anyone. She wanted to be the one to break him, and then build him up only to break him again. She couldn't get enough of hurting Rick. He was special. She loved having sex with him, and then having sex with his friends. She loved the look on his face when he found out. She loved that she ruined any friendship he had by screwing them. Rick was so weak. She hated that about him; she just needed to hurt him in any way she could. He should never be allowed to be happy unless she says he can. She fixed her hair and winked at herself in the mirror. _Here we go._

 

Rick had decided that he was going to tell everyone about Krissy. He didn't want her to be a secret anymore. He was comfortable with how he felt and with who she was. She was getting the surgery and it still didn't matter. Krissy was his wife. He loved her and he was ready for the world to know. Some of his friends might be shocked, well the friends he has left that Jessica hadn't...well that was then. Krissy was his and he couldn't be away from her. He wanted to show her off to everyone as she is. They either accepted it or rejected it; he didn't care. The rest of the world be damned, this was about him and Krissy. He loved Jessica and was going to let the world know. Wait a minute. Did he just say he loved Jessica? Was he still in love with Jessica? No, not possible. It was all about him and Krissy. Only him and Krissy until death parted them. His heart belonged to her. He was ready to let the world know.

 

Everyone was there. Family and friends. Rick was a little nervous as he walked in the room. Krissy didn't know what he had planned. After everyone jumped out and said HAPPY BIRTHDAY, he hugged and thanked them all. His brothers were there and his sister. Their spouses and children. Some of his co-workers were there all smiles. Then Rick noticed Taylor standing in the back, smiling and talking to Krissy. That man made his blood boil. As he scanned the room he saw her, so beautiful. A vision in a form fitting red dress. He felt that familiar feeling again. She walked up to him, just the smell of her made him want her. 

"Happy birthday, Rick." Jessica smiled and kissed his cheek, then she walked over to his parents and began to chit chat.

He knew what she did to him. He was not going to give in. He belonged to Krissy. His heart was with Krissy, but his eyes were on Jessica as she smiled and talked with his family. He didn't notice Krissy come up behind him. He jumped. "Sorry, babe. You scared me there for a minute." He kissed her.

Krissy didn't invite Jessica but there she was. Looking so beautiful in her red dress. She was a vision. She scanned the room and found Taylor just standing in the corner where she left him a minute ago. Why didn't he ever branch out and mingle? He could probably make so many friends if he did. Rick extended his arm to Krissy. She took it and smiled. She knew he couldn't keep his eyes off of Jessica because she couldn't.

 

They walked in front of the place. Rick clinked on a glass for everyone's attention. Krissy didn't know what he was up to; she got nervous. He had everyone grab a glass to toast Krissy. He was about to talk when a cake was rolled into the room.

Taylor had been waiting almost an hour for this to happen, and now it was happening. He would destroy Rick and Krissy's perfect world. He was ready to console her as she cried. He decided he couldn't watch. He would go home and wait for Krissy to come to him. He didn't want to see her get hurt like this. That Jessica sure was all kinds of sexy evil.

 

Jessica walked to the front of the restaurant and held her glass up high. "To Krissy, who I think we can all agree is a cut above the rest." Just then a tranny jumped out of the cake dancing to It's Raining Men by the Weather Girls.

_What the hell was going on?_ Rick was so confused. This wasn't what he had planned. What was Jessica doing? Why was there a man dressed in drag dancing out of a cake?

 

Krissy was terrified. What was happening? She hadn't planned this. Where was Taylor? Why did he leave?

 

As Cocoa danced to the lyrics, Jessica grabbed a microphone. "This is from one tranny to another, Krissy!" Jessica smiled as humiliation and the reality of what she was doing formed on Rick and Krissy's face. "You guessed it guys and gals, Krissy is really Christian!! Rick here's been fudge packing down at the factory." She started laughing.

Everyone was in shock as they watched this show unfold. Krissy was really a man and Rick loved her. Was this true? As the dance continued, Jessica had one more shocker to give. She tried to do it before Krissy ran out of the room but was too late. Might as well do it while Rick is still there. "All of this was made possible by my friend and definitely not yours, Taylor." With that she dropped the mic and left the building.

 

Steven and Patricia were appalled at what Jessica had just done. How could she be this horrible? Steven went after his son while Patricia fielded questions. "Yes, this is all true but what a horrible person to do it like this." She wiped her tears away. "Whoever doesn't like it can just leave now. We will have no negativity against our son or his wife here."

Craig never liked Rick. When the party started, he began taping with his phone. Now that the party was over, he hit post to Facebook it went with all of its glory. Now the world would know what he always knew; Rick was a fag. He wasn't the guy that everyone loved at work, and now everyone would know he's married to a dude. He laughed out loud as he walked out of the restaurant to his car. He noticed Rick standing outside looking around. "You looking for your hubby there, Prick?" He laughed again and went to his car. He left and honked his horn at Rick giving him the middle finger as he drove away.


	13. Chapter 13

Krissy couldn't believe this was happening. She was so humiliated. _Did Rick do this? Why would he do this?_ She cried uncontrollably. There was a handkerchief extended to her. It was Jessica. "Why did you do this?" 

Jessica looked at her, and smiled her most innocent smile. "Because I could." She walked out the door leaving Krissy. As she walked toward the parking lot, she saw Rick. She went up to him. 

"Get away from me, Jessica. I can't believe you would do this. You have done some low things to me, but this takes the cake." 

She just looked at him. 

"Why do you hate me so much? Why must you destroy every good thing in my life? All I did was love you and treat you with respect. Was it because you wanted me to treat you like the whore you proved yourself to be all the time we were together?" He grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall, she didn't answer him. "Why Jessica?" He pushed her again. She just stared at him with those eyes that would make him forget that she slept her way through his friends and humiliated him every chance she got. "Why?" He pushed her again, something was happening to him as he hurt her. "Why?" He pushed her harder and it made him get harder. "Why?" He asked her in a quieter tone pushing her harder. Their eyes locked and something made him kiss her. They kissed with a passion he hadn't felt in a long time. He knew what it was that made him want her, he hated her. He wanted to hurt her; it turned him on. She was toxic. He pulled away from her and they just stared at each other. 

"Oh, hi Krissy." Jessica said smiling. 

Rick turned around in horror to see Krissy standing there. She had seen everything. He was mortified. He let Jessica go and ran to his wife. He had to explain himself. "KRISSY!" He yelled to her as she got into her car and sped off. He knew where she was going, but he couldn't let her get there before he told her that Taylor set all of this in motion. He was working with Jessica. 

Krissy's whole world was crashing down around her. She was humiliated in front of all of Rick's family and friends. She found out that it was true; he was sleeping with Jessica. Taylor had left her there to see it all. He was right. Rick would never love her. He was just using her until he could finally pay her back for lying to him about who she was. He could have just left her; he didn't have to stay. It would have been better if he beat her and then left like Paul. This was way worse. He was cruel. She loved him so much, her heart was breaking. Now she knew how he felt after learning the truth about her. But, they made love. She decided it wasn't love they made after all. They just had sex. You can have sex with anyone. She wanted to die! She loved Rick so much. He was everything to her. The look in his eyes when he thought she would leave; was it because he needed to humiliate her first and then drop kick her heart. 

Taylor waited by his door. He knew she would come to him and he would rescue her. He would finally have her. She would really be his. She would never want Rick again after what he did. What she thought he did. Rick was a jerk. This was what had to be done. He had to be destroyed. Krissy was always his, and Rick was just in the way. Jessica was a genius. A wicked genius. She knew exactly what buttons to push on Rick to make him fall into their trap. 

Rick was breaking the speed barrier so that he could get to Taylor's house. He knew Krissy was going there. He had to explain what she saw. She had to know that he loved her. She had to know that Jessica was as toxic to him as Paul was to her. He hated that he allowed all of this to happen. Why couldn't he stop Jessica? He would always want that woman and would never be able to be alone with her, this he knew. His hatred for her made him want to screw her brains out, it was weird but that was their dynamic. They couldn't be together but just being around each other would always make them want to hurt one another and then have sex. It was sick. Krissy. His love. His life. He had to get to Taylor's in time.

Jessica didn't want to miss the fireworks, and give the last blow that would totally decimate Krissy. Telling her that her dear sweet Taylor was behind all of it. In a way, Jessica wanted Krissy. She wanted her to be alone and she also wanted her to be with her. Her smooth skin, those green eyes. She began to be aroused just thinking of Krissy, crying and being humiliated. What was wrong with her? Why was she like that? It was Rick. She hated him, but wanted him since the day they met and she agreed to be with him. She couldn't stand him, but she couldn't stand to not have him. He had to worship her and only her. How dare he worship Krissy? It was her or no one.

Krissy pulled into Taylor's drive way and noticed a car speeding toward her. The car stopped and Rick came running out. "Leave me alone, Rick. Leave me alone!" She yelled as she ran toward Taylor's house. 

Taylor heard Krissy. He opened the door and ran outside. There she was running toward him, away from Rick. 

Rick jumped out of the car. He had to talk to her. He had to explain. He began running after her. "Krissy, please, stop! Let me explain!" He noticed Taylor running toward him and Krissy. He ran faster. 

Jessica began laughing hysterically. She knew that Rick and Krissy were getting what they deserved. Rick would be back where he belonged, and Krissy would be wherever. She didn't care. She laughed so hard she started crying. 

"Leave her alone, Rick," Taylor stated as he put Krissy behind him protecting her. 

"Get out of my way, asshole!" Rick pushed Taylor. "This is your fault." 

"How is your kissing Jessica right in front of me Taylor's fault?" Krissy began crying. "You never loved me Rick; you did this because of what I did to you." She stood behind Taylor. "Taylor is the only person that cares about me. Leave me alone." 

"You are my wife, Krissy. You are mine, not Taylor's. He hates me, and if he has to hurt you to get me out of your life, he will." He calmed down. "Can we please just go somewhere and talk?" He stretched his hand out to her. 

Taylor slapped his hand away from Krissy. "You lost, Ricky boy! You can't get away with treating her like dirt and fucking Jessica for months." 

"That's a lie, Krissy. I would never cheat on you. I made a vow to you." He reached his hand out again. This time, if Taylor slapped it away, he would make him pay. 

Krissy was so confused. She loved Rick. Did he really never sleep Jessica since they were married? "Rick, I'm so confused right now." 

"I know you are, baby. Just let me talk to you." 

"No, you ass." Taylor punched Rick in the face. 

All of a sudden, Rick saw a flash of light. It was a punch right in the eye. That snake! He jumped up and his fist landed on Taylor's jaw. Punches were flying everywhere. Krissy was at her wits end when Jessica came driving up. "Help me, Jessica." 

Jessica just laughed. "Did Taylor tell you that he was the one that put me up to breaking you up? He has always wanted you for some reason, Krissy." She looked at Krissy, and was delighted to again see devastation in her eyes. "He did all of this, Krissy. How do you think I knew where you were all the time?" She pointed at Taylor and clicked her tongue. "You can't be that blind. Well, I guess you can." She walked back to her car. "My work here is done, sweetheart." She drove off.

How can this be? Her best friend did this. The one person she thought she could trust. The one person she thought always had her back. The one person who she always thought she could depend on. She was so entranced in her thoughts, she didn't even realize she was walking into the street. She felt a strong push against her back as she fell face first into the concrete. She heard breaks screech. She turned around to see a person in the street, not moving.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a year since that awful night. The party that changed Krissy and Rick forever. Things would never be the same in either of their lives. Krissy decided not to have the surgery. She was happy with her decision. She had no idea how Rick would feel about it. She loved being transgender. She just wanted to be herself, and she was for a while, with the man she loved until Taylor. Her entire friendship with Taylor had been one lie after another. She not only found out about what he did to break her up with Rick, but she found out that he had also done things to make her life a living hell with Paul. He would call Paul and taunt him about being with a man, which would make Paul angry at her. He knew how bad it got with Paul; he even knew that Paul would beat her. He held her hand as she went to the ER after every beating. He was with her when she was rushed to the hospital after Paul beat her until she was unconscious. He encouraged her to leave him. She leaned on Taylor hard after that. 

She loved Taylor. Only her love for him was different than it was for Rick. She was in love with Rick. Taylor would always only be a friend to her that she loved. There was no attraction between the two. He would never know how his betrayal hurt her. He probably did, know but just didn't care. She walked into the Starbucks that started it all. She smiled as she thought of Rick. She loved him so much, even now. No one had heard from Jessica after that night. She was right; her work was done. She had destroyed her life. Every part of Rick's birthday party was online for the world to see and "like" on Facebook. That Craig was a douche bag. Rick had to leave his job. He got a new one, but he was never the same.  


She left the Starbucks and went to cemetery. She had her flowers in her hand like she carried every week when she visited his grave. She loved him in spite of everything. She wiped the headstone clean. "Oh Taylor, why couldn't you have just been my friend? This never would have happened." Tears welled in her eyes. She would always love Taylor. He had been her savior for years. There were times when he was all she had. Her family had disowned her, and Taylor was there to pick up the pieces. He was the cause of all of her pain and she had no idea. He confessed everything as he died in her arms that night. She was forever changed after that. She couldn't be with Rick knowing that she was the reason that Taylor did all of this.  


Rick was so good. He moved out and left her alone like she asked. He would get drunk and call wanting to talk almost every night, but she just couldn't do it. She had done enough to ruin his life and Taylor's. She deserved to be alone. She got up and walked home. As she opened the door, she noticed a small satin box by her door. Inside her home, there was Rick, on one knee, with a bear and some flowers. 

"I love you, Krissy. I can't forget about you. I can't leave you alone. I married you for better or worse and I meant it. Please, don't let this be it for us." He walked toward her. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. She haunted his dreams and thoughts daily. He was part of her, and she was a part of him. He couldn't lose her, not again.  


Krissy opened the satin box and it was a ring. The diamond was big and it sparkled in the light. She didn't know what to say. She loved Rick and wanted him back, but she just couldn't. Taylor had died trying to destroy her happiness, and him dying in her arms professing his love did just that. He was right: she didn't deserve to be happy. She sat down staring at the ring in her hand as tears welled in her eyes. Did she deserve to be miserable, or was it okay to love Rick and be happy?  


Rick stood up and walked over to her. "Krissy. For better or worse, remember? I'm not the only one who promised that." He held her hand. "You deserve to be happy; you deserve to be with me. Please don't push me away." He got down on his knees before her and grabbed both her hands. He was crying; he was so afraid of losing her again. He fought for her and won, but he lost in the process. Taylor got to save her life; he got to die in her arms; he got to destroy her spirit. Rick tried, after Taylor died, to put it back together, but the harder he tried the harder she pushed.  


Krissy cried uncontrollably. She wanted to say yes to Rick, but all of the pain she had caused him couldn't be erased. She started the marriage with a lie that shattered his world, and it just got worse after that. She loved him to her very core, and she didn't want to be without him again. She had never needed someone like she needed Rick. He was like the air she had to breathe. Without him, she was suffocating. She needed him in her life. Without him, there was no life.  


Rick kissed her hands. "Please Krissy. Don't leave me. I need you baby. I love you. Please don't do this to us." He squeezed her hands tighter and begged her again. "Please. Don't do this to us. I can't live without you."  


He stood up and stood her up so that she was looking up at him. Those eyes that you could lose yourself in, were getting lost in his eyes. Had he gotten through to her? Did she listen? "Krissy," he whispered. Their lips touched. He felt an electric bolt shoot through his body. He missed her so much. His longing was matched with only her intensity. "I need you Krissy. I need you so bad."  


Krissy needed him, too. She reached up and grabbed him around the neck. Their passion was once again ignited. It was just the two of them in the world. He swept her up in his arms, and led her to their marital bed. He gently laid her down and kissed her body from head to toe. He wanted to memorize every inch of her, every curve. He touched her hair and kissed her forehead. He stopped and looked into her eyes, his Krissy. She was his and he would never let her go. She looked into his eyes knowing that she was his forever.  


He slowly removed her dress and stared at her body for the first time in a year. He noticed that she hadn’t gone through with the surgery. He didn’t care. He loved her so much, she was his and would be his. She was magnificent. Every inch of her was perfection. Every curve was what every man would dream of and she was his. He kissed her again deeper and deeper. He kissed her body again.  


“I love you, Krissy.” Rick whispered in her ear as he turned her around to make love to her. He didn’t care what anyone thought. She was his wife no matter what and he hated the way he felt without her. She was the one when he saw her in that Starbucks and she was the one with or without the surgery. She was his wife, heart and soul and she had his.  


"I love you, Rick." she said in an airy voice. "I love you."  


"I love you too Krissy." he gently slid inside of her, she felt so good. It was like they were making love for the first time. He moved inside of her and then out he couldn't get enough of her. She moaned and it just drove him crazier. He couldn't help himself, he began to move faster and faster. Oh my God, he thought. She feels so damn amazing. She was wet, she was soft, she was tight. She was everything. His body was on fire. How could he be getting harder inside of her? What was she doing to him? She felt amazing. He felt that familiar tingle in his stomach; it felt so good. He was going to release himself inside of her. He couldn't stop it, he came inside of her and yelled her name as he did. " _Krissy! Krissy! Krissy!_ Oh my God, you feel so freaking good." As he released himself, all he could do was say that he loved her over and over again as his body ceased convulsing. She was everything to him. How could he live without her?  


It was awesome. She loved Rick so much. He was careful with her at first, but then he became more intense. She knew that Rick really loved her. She could never let him go. They would make it, she thought. _Yeah, they would be okay._  


Rick got up and went into the kitchen. He came back a minute later with a bottle of champagne. "Krissy, will you do me the honor of marrying me? Again." He put the ring on her finger.  


Krissy was so happy. She thought she would explode. "You really love me, Rick. I want to let you know that I won’t be getting the surgery.” She looked at him expecting the smile to fade from his face, thinking he would change his mind. It didn’t happen. He just stood there as if waiting for her answer. “Yes, Rick Graham. I will marry you." She kissed him again, and they began to make love once more.  


Rick hugged her close as they became one once more. He didn’t care if she got the surgery or not, this would show her that Taylor was wrong. They did belong together. She would finally know that he loved her with everything he had inside of him. As he lay next to Krissy after making love the second time, he held her close. He didn’t want to let her go. This was heaven, he thought. Just him and Krissy. They would make it he thought. Yeah, they would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the last chapter to this part of the series, but expect to see another story soon. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work. This is the first short story of three. This one's about our beloved herione Krissy, our next story we meet Cocoa and our last we will meet Mark and Steven.
> 
> I was very nervous writing this as I have never published my work before. I am also extremely excited to welcome you into the worlds of these three characters that have meant the world to me for the last year as I painstakingly brought them and their situations to life. Please enjoy.


End file.
